Vixen vs Werewolf
by princess-sunshine2003
Summary: Andromeda Black is sick of living in her favorite cousin's shadow. Sort of OOC fic about Andormeda Black and the Marauders.


AN: I know it's OOC, but I couldn't resist because no one writes stories about Andromeda. And I know that my timing is seriously screwy; I've had several perfectionists point that out to me, as well as how many years old Rommy would have had to be when she had Tonks if my timeline was accurate. I DON'T CARE!  
  
Vixen vs. Werewolf  
  
Andromeda Black sat bored in advanced potions, the only class she had with her cousin, and entertained herself by bringing a strand of her glossy midnight hair across her face and blowing it up into the air. When it landed, she'd do it again. She sat at her table, waiting for her potion to finish its twenty minutes of simmering. Her dark eyes were glazed with boredom.  
  
Suddenly, something went off across the dungeon with a crazed croaking sound. She glanced over and saw that it was her cousin's potion that had poofed. The girls on that side of the room were gazing at him adoringly as he shoved his hair off his forehead with a bemused smile on his face. Andromeda scowled.  
  
"Don't look like that, Rommy," she heard an arrogant voice say to her right. "You'll mess up your pretty face."  
  
"Stop flirting with me, James," she shot right back. "You'll mess up your chances with Evans." She didn't even gift him with a look, but went back to her bored contemplation of the descent of her hair. She heard James sigh and stir his cauldron gently. She ignored him in favor of inspecting her own potion, which had finally reached the soft blue it was supposed to be. She smiled and discreetly cast a shield charm over the top of her cauldron to keep any unwanted "ingredient" from dropping into it. She set down her spoon and bumped elbows with her partner, Remus Lupin. He was grinning at her, having seen or felt what she did to the potion.  
  
His eyes were oddly yellow at the moment, but when he blinked, they'd gone back to the soft amber brown that usually made her stomach do a funny fluttery thing. She smiled back.  
  
"It's perfect," she said. "I don't take chances." He smiled wider, and she chuckled. "All right, I don't take chances when James and Siri are in the vicinity of one of my midterms."  
  
"You know they wouldn't do anything to mess up your potion, Vixen," he replied, using the pet name he'd learned from Sirius. She made a face.  
  
"Please, no one's called me that for years! Years and years, even. Not since-"  
  
"Not since first year, when I heard Sirius use it and you told him to shut up." She shook her head and gave up.  
  
"Class, place a sample of your potion in a vial, seal it and bring it up here for grading." Remus ladled their potion into a vial and sealed it with an unbreakable charm. Their names were already charmed onto the glass. Andromeda delivered it and returned to the desk. Remus had already performed the vanishing charm on the rest of it so Sirius wouldn't be tempted to cheat with their potion. Andromeda picked up her book and slid it into her bag, which she slung over her shoulder. Being the only Ravenclaw in the class, she usually walked on her own to lunch.  
  
Today seemed to be a day for exceptions. She found herself surrounded by the Marauders and sighed inwardly. They "escorted" her to the Great Hall, where she made her escape and trotted over to her House table where her best friend Sierra was waving at her.  
  
No sooner had she sat down than several first years crowded around her. And the questioning began in earnest.  
  
"Are you dating one of the Marauders?"  
  
"Howcome you were walking with them?"  
  
"I'll bet one of them asked you out. Am I right?"  
  
Andromeda sat there, her face getting redder and redder, her temper slowly heating until it was boiling furiously. Sierra did the prudent thing and scooted away, leaving room for more first years to crowd around.  
  
If she had given them a chance.  
  
"Shut UP!" she shouted. The entire hall went silent and turned to look at her. Andromeda had shot to her feet. Her long hair was escaping the loose ponytail she'd placed it in and was framing her face with its dangerously glittering blue eyes and flaming cheeks. She took a deep breath and announced in a clear, dangerous voice. "No. I am not dating one of the Marauders. I wouldn't be caught dead. Now leave me alone." She picked up her discarded bag, appetite gone, and strode from the Great Hall amid ringing silence.  
  
Once in the hallway, she lost all her anger and leaned against one cool stone wall as the heat leaked form her face. A moment later, the buzz of conversation started again in the hall after Sirius had replied to the silence, "Too bad for you, Prongs, old man." Andromeda found herself snorting in derision. James wanted Lily Evans- he had since their first year, when he discovered that girls were something altogether new.  
  
Then she suddenly turned sober. She was sick of it. All anyone cared about around here was the stupid Marauders. The Marauders were only stupid troublemakers. They got blamed for everything, even if they weren't the pranksters who'd done it. They took all the detentions and point-losses cheerfully, and earned themselves more and more fame off other people's ingenuity. Andromeda knew this first-hand. She'd played some pretty unique pranks on people over the six years she'd been at school. Always, it was the Marauders who got her fame.  
  
Dammit, she wanted some of the glory she'd earned. She leaned against the wall, thinking about what she might do to get some of her fame.  
  
And the opportunity presented itself. Who should come walking out of the Great Hall but the Marauders worst enemy, Severus Snape. Followed closely by his friend Lucius Malfoy. Perfect!  
  
"Lucius! Severus, wait up!" Both of them stopped and turned. She smiled winningly. Lucius's eyes lit up slightly, until he realized who she was. Andromeda grinned. She looked enough like her sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix, that anyone would be fooled at a distance.  
  
"What do you want, Andromeda?" Severus asked, dark eyes wary. Andromeda grinned.  
  
"I want your help."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Not even if it would make Siri out to be a fool? And James, and Peter? And...Remus," she added almost reluctantly.  
  
"Make the Marauders look like fools in front of the whole school? I would do anything for a chance like that," Lucius replied, glancing at Severus a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Good. Get my sisters and Bella's boyfriend and meet me in the library in twenty minutes." Waiting until she'd received their nods, she then trotted off, a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, she saw the boys and her sisters come in and make their way towards the Invisibility section of the library. She hissed and waved them over faster. They had just sat down at her table when her cousin and his cronies arrived too.  
  
"Damn, they don't quit, do they?" she muttered. After the other had sat down, she outlined her plan. Her sisters looked at her with new respect and Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Daring. I like it, but are you sure you will?" She looked at him a moment before answering, studying his face.  
  
"I will make myself, if it comes to that," she replied through gritted teeth. Severus offered her a sour smile.  
  
"Then I suppose I can reconcile myself to dating a Ravenclaw." Lucius was already holding blonde Narcissa's hand and Bella was sitting in Rodolphus's lap, his hands twined about her waist. Severus balanced his hand gingerly on top of Andromeda's. Lucius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"You have to do better than that, Severus, if we're to convince Sirius that his favorite relative's honor is in danger." Severus glared at his friend and pulled Andromeda forcefully into his lap. She stifled a giggle and put her hands on top of his at her waist.  
  
"Can I call you 'Sevvie'?" she asked, real mirth darkening her eyes to gray. He scowled into her hair.  
  
"Not if you expect me to answer," he retorted.  
  
"Oh come on, Sevvie," Narcissa giggled, glancing across the library to make sure the Marauders were still at their table, far away.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, unmindful of the fact that any number of boys throughout the school would pay to have Andromeda Black in their laps, calling them by cute pet names.  
  
"Okay, now to stage a display. I have to get a book in the- what section are they sitting by, Narcy?"  
  
"They're between cooking and animal transfiguration."  
  
"Which one do I have to go to in order to walk past their table?"  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Okay, I have to get a book on animal transfiguration. Severus, you get to come with me." He shook his head as he got up and, holding her hand with their fingers intertwined, they emerged from the Invisibility section.  
  
Every few steps, he would whisper something like, "You're crazy," or "I can't believe I've stooped this low." She would giggle and respond with, "Yes, I know," and "Oh, you darling!" Halfway there, the Marauders were starting to throw them glances. Just at the cooking section, Severus stopped and pulled her a little ways into the herbology section- they were still visible to the Marauders, but invisible to any others. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Andromeda grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"Playing a part," he whispered back, finally realizing what any guy in school would have been able to tell him. She pulled away and continued towards the section she wanted. Now all of them were casting regular looks their way. Andromeda was quite pleased with her scheme now. When Severus leaned in for his whispered wisecrack, she cut him off with a quick kiss. They got to the transfiguration section and ducked behind a shelf, removing themselves from the sight of the Marauders, but not from their hearing.  
  
"Sevvie!" Andromeda exclaimed, loud enough for the boys to hear, but not loud enough that Madam Pince, the sour librarian would be able to respond.  
  
"Rommy, why do you keep doing this to me?" he asked at the same volume.  
  
"This is so not the right place for this!" Gleefully, the two of them listened to the clunk of a chair hitting the floor. Andromeda reached for a book on the shelf as Sirius poked his head around the corner.  
  
"Andromeda?" She turned indifferent eyes on him.  
  
"Oh, Sirius." His eyes flicked to the spot on her neck where Severus had kissed her, to her grin, to his arms around her waist from behind. "Hi! That was a nice explosion in potions today. Did you steal some of James' potion to get your grade?" She pulled down the heavy book and cradled it against her chest, just under her breasts. Severus put his chin on her shoulder and pulled her back against him so they were fit together like puzzle pieces. "Sevvie!" she giggled. "I can't study like this."  
  
"You shouldn't be studying, anyway," he stage-whispered. "You should be with me."  
  
"Vixen, what is going on?"  
  
Andromeda looked up, her face a mask of innocence. All four of the Marauders were standing there now. "Nothing's going on. What would be going on?" She rested her head against Severus' cheek. Her hair brushed against his nose.  
  
"What the hell is that on your neck?" Peter piped in suddenly. Andromeda smiled and reached one hand slowly to her neck.  
  
"Oh, I guess we just got a little carried away," she replied slowly. She knew that their eyes were bugged as much for the mark on her skin as for the disheveled look to her hair. "Hey, we're studying in the Invisibility section. You're welcome to come join us. Though I guess we haven't been doing much studying, have we?" she asked Severus.  
  
"Not really. Hey, are you still going to help me with my Astronomy homework? I think the Tower is empty now." Andromeda watched in delight as four sets of eyes widened in shock. Everyone knew what the Astronomy Tower was used for after class hours.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you. We're going as soon as I finish this essay on the spell for transfiguration."  
  
"Well, hurry up, then. I don't want to go if there are other people there." He pulled her off by her hand and she nodded to the boys as they passed. She listened to the flurry of motion that told her the Marauders were hurrying to get to the Astronomy Tower ahead of them. And Andromeda knew her cousin would tell all the non-Slytherins he passed to stall her as long as they could. She grinned and headed back to the Invisibility section with Severus. She could barely contain her laughter as the four boys fled from the library.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Bella.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow morning."  
  
"What's tomorrow morning?" Severus asked.  
  
"Potions again, remember? The only class I have with all of them. Here's what we do." She instructed them on what was to happen, until even Severus was smiling widely. They left the library together, and separated in the entrance hall. The others went downstairs to their common room in the dungeons. Andromeda climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower, a grin on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was at his wits' end. Andromeda and Severus hadn't come to the Astronomy Tower last night. They hadn't been at breakfast, and a bunch of first years had sworn the two were snogging- or more- in the hall that morning. Sirius felt like screaming and tearing out his hair.  
  
It was about a half-minute before class would start and they would be officially late.  
  
And then it happened. Severus and Andromeda ran in, breathless with laughter. What caught the attention of all four Marauders was the fact that both had disheveled hair that usually went with a pretty intense snogging session. James and Peter hung onto Sirius with both hands. No one was watching Remus's face grow paler and paler until her was whiter than milk.  
  
"So nice of you to join us, Miss Black, Mr. Snape. I trust you will make it to your seats today as well."  
  
"Um, Professor, could we switch seats? I'd like to sit with Severus, please," Andromeda replied. Professor Epson stared at them.  
  
"All right. Mr. Potter, please trade seats with Mr. Snape." James stared, then did as he was told. Andromeda went to her cauldron, trailing Severus. She sat and glanced sideways at Remus, then turned to face him, alarmed.  
  
"Remus?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his staring eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Remus, wake up!" she said, smacking him lightly. No change, except that his eyes had acquired a manic gleam, and a yellow tinge. "Professor, there's something wrong with Remus!" Everyone glanced over. Sirius and James reacted and ran over. They hauled Remus out of his seat and out of the dungeon. Andromeda watched them leave.  
  
All through Potions, she sat and let Severus put together their potion. She sat and doodled on her notes until the bell tolled to get them out. "Severus, I need to go and make sure he's okay." He nodded and she trotted off.  
  
However, when she reached the entrance hall, she saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, crossing it to the front doors. Remus still looked ill, and he was being supported by his friends. She ducked behind a suit of armor and waited for them to pass.  
  
Then she followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had gone all the way to the Whomping Willow before turning about to check if anyone was about. "Andromeda, what are you doing now!?" Sirius shouted angrily. She trotted over.  
  
"I was coming to see if he was all right," she replied. "Are you?"  
  
Remus looked up at her with a hateful glare. She took a step back, surprised. He'd always smiled at her. "I've been better," he shot back. "Why don't you go back to your boyfriend, you whore?" he hissed. Then he grabbed his stomach. She stared. "I- I'm sorry, Vixen," he said. "I just don't feel well."  
  
"I-I..." Her bottom lip trembled and her hands shook. "How could you... How dare you..." She blinked rapidly, struggling mightily to contain the overwhelming wave of hurt that had accompanied his words. She hadn't quite realized how much she cared about what he thought of her. "Remus...?"  
  
"I..." He looked at Sirius pleadingly. "Please, Padfoot," he said. Sirius took her arm and started to lead her away. She took two steps, then jerked away from him and went back to Remus. His arms were still wrapped around his belly. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." He looked up at her, eyes yellow. His incisors were growing longer. She stopped. "Oh, Merlin preserve us!" she breathed. She stepped back. James and Sirius grabbed her arms and hauled her away.  
  
"Go back to your boyfriend, Andromeda," James said scathingly. "We have to look after our friend." He thrust her away. Sirius gave her a long stare.  
  
"I just wanted the fame I'd earned," Andromeda said, terrified. "I wanted to upstage the Marauders. And now I think I can." She turned and ran back to the castle. Sirius turned white and started after her.  
  
"Rommy!!" he shouted.  
  
"Padfoot, he needs you more!" James cried. Sirius turned. Remus was writhing. "Remus, what is going on!? The full moon doesn't start until tonight!"  
  
"The shock... of seeing her... with Snivellus... it just started the transformation earlier than normal." His eyes were practically glowing now.  
  
"She's going to tell everyone," Sirius said quietly. They all turned to him. "She said all she wanted was one chance to upstage us, just one chance at our fame. She wanted one chance to stand in her own light, rather than mine. She said now she has something to do it with. She'll tell everyone. By tonight, the whole school will know Moony's a werewolf."  
  
"Is there any way we can keep her quiet?" James asked softly.  
  
"Nothing short of a memory charm. And none of us can perform them without some side-effect," Remus said, his voice tinged with pain. "You can't ruin her mind. Not like that."  
  
"Moony, she'll tell everyone! Starting with Snivellus!"  
  
"Leave it be, then. I'll survive it somehow."  
  
He collapsed then, cutting off further discussion. They glanced at each other, worried. Peter transformed into his rat body and darted forward to press the knot on the trunk of the willow to stop its thrashing. They all went through the hidden door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andromeda sat in a squashy, blue armchair, staring at the bright flames in the Ravenclaw fireplace. She couldn't see anything but his eyes. His normally gentle, amber brown eyes that turned so fierce and yellow when he snarled at her. His eyes that never showed anything but joy and gentle warmth whenever they looked at her. How had she never known? How had she never seen? Remus Lupin, Moony to his friends. He'd gone chalk-white when he'd seen her that morning. He'd turned slightly green at the sight of the little mark on her neck the night before. How could she have missed it?  
  
She jumped when the wall slid open, admitting someone. She ignored it, staring into the fire. She nearly screamed when someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Easy, Rommy. It's only me." Sierra's earnest hazel eyes were calming. "And him. He was waiting outside the wall, and I had to bring him in."  
  
"Tell the sisters to change the password, then. I don't need Marauders trying to break into our common room in the middle of the night. What do you want, James?"  
  
"Sirius wants to talk to you."  
  
"He can wait. I don't want to talk to him, or to any of you. Go away." She turned back to the fire and stared some more.  
  
"Andromeda..."  
  
"I said go away, James."  
  
Silence, then the sound of stone on stone. The common room was empty again. Even Sierra had left. Andromeda climbed the stairs to her dormitory and climbed into her four-poster, pulling the drapes shut about her and huddling in the middle of the bed. She hugged her knees and began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andromeda was never sure how she got through the next three days. She missed the rest of her classes that day, and thanked the Lord that the next day opened a weekend. She was able to stay in her room for two days without anyone suspecting she was even there.  
  
Amazingly enough, after their rather dramatic display in Potions, the whole school was assuming she was with Severus, which is what she'd wanted. Nothing could prove she was or wasn't either way.  
  
And only the girls in her dormitory knew that she wasn't there. Or they thought it, at least. They left her bed alone.  
  
She didn't go to any meals, and she couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, she'd only see his eyes burned into her mind, the look of betrayal and hatred she'd seen. She saw it even with her eyes open.  
  
Monday came. And with it came the end of the full moon and a necessary return to classes. So after everyone had gone down to breakfast, she emerged from her bed for the first time in three days. She took her time bathing and cleaning up. She changed slowly and got together her work due that day.  
  
Even more slowly, she walked to her first class of the day, dazed, an hour early. She sat in her seat and pulled out her homework, glad she'd remembered to do it the week before. She didn't need to fail Charms.  
  
The bell tolled and she dropped her head into her arms as her classmates began to file in. She was one of three Ravenclaws in N.E.W.T. level Charms. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were the only Gryffindors. Remus sat two desks away and Lily was her seat partner.  
  
Lily sat down and sniffed delicately, turning away. Andromeda sat, not paying attention, studying the desktop.  
  
"Good morning, class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick as he ambled into the room, carrying a book almost larger than him. "Today, we will be working on reviewing some first year material you will need for the upcoming practical midterm. Now, let's pair up." He set about pairing up the small class. "Ah, and our last pair! Mr. Lupin, you will pair with Miss Black."  
  
"Professor, may I have a different partner?" Andromeda said in a small, sad, defeated voice. It was the first words she'd spoken in three days, and her voice was a little quieter than normal. Flitwick was somewhat disconcerted. He always paired the two together, and they always performed the best of all his students when working together. They were apparently like that in all their classes, just representing a natural compliment of the other's talents.  
  
"I- I suppose. Um, let me see. Miss Evans, pair with Mr. Lupin, and, no wait, that leaves us with one extra. Oh, dear."  
  
"I'm not feeling at all well, Professor," Andromeda said. "May I go to the hospital wing?" Enormously surprised, Flitwick only nodded. Andromeda collected her things and left, both Remus and Lily staring after her.  
  
She made it to the hospital wing without fainting. Madam Pomfrey took one look at her and ushered her to a bed.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Thursday night, at dinner."  
  
"And the last time you slept?"  
  
"Thursday night."  
  
"I see. Well, food and sleep, my dear. Food first." Madam Pomfrey proceeded to call food from the kitchens. She handed Andromeda a pair of striped pajamas and pulled curtains around her bed to give her privacy.  
  
When she was done changing and eating a little, Madam Pomfrey performed a dimming charm around the bed and bade her to lie down and sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No sooner had her eyes closed that the dream began. True to her memory, she was outside, at the Whomping Willow. They were all there, standing about. Remus clutched his belly. Fangs grew from his incisors, his eyes glowed a sulfurous yellow. Fur sprouted along his arms and legs. He grew, and his face changed further.  
  
Someone shook her awake. She blinked and realized it was dark outside the windows as well as in. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey. "What time is it?" she rasped. The nurse gave her a glass of water.  
  
"Sometime near eight. You have been screaming for ten minutes. You wouldn't wake up. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I don't know." Her throat hurt viciously. "Can I go back to my room?"  
  
"You have visitors," she replied, ignoring the question. She pushed aside the curtain and admitted the Marauders. Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains behind them.  
  
"Hello." Andromeda shook her head and shoved her face into a pillow.  
  
"Go away," she said into the fluff.  
  
"We need to talk to you. Look at me, please."  
  
She pulled the pillow away from her face. "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Then just listen," James retorted.  
  
"I don't want to do that, either," she muttered, sitting up. She glared at them all, one by one. "What do you want? I'll give you a minute before I call for Madam Pomfrey to make you leave."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You have fifty-five seconds."  
  
"Look, we want you to know that you can't tell everyone."  
  
"If you do, we'll curse you, or put a memory charm on you!" added Peter in his squeaky voice. Andromeda glared at him.  
  
"Tell everyone what, exactly. And don't threaten me, Pettigrew. I could curse you into oblivion before you could blink twice." He shrank back.  
  
"Tell everyone about Moony."  
  
"Your minute's up." She smiled wanly. "Madam Pomfrey!? Can I go back to my own room now!?" The nurse came bustling in.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"I'm fine. Look, I ate, and I slept, and I really want to go back to my own room."  
  
The witch nodded her consent and left. Andromeda got up, still a little shaky on her feet. But she picked up her school bag and left the hospital wing. She knew they were following her, but she ignored them. She had almost crossed the entrance hall when Severus appeared.  
  
"Rommy! I haven't seen you since Friday!" he cried. "Where have you been!?"  
  
"Around. Um, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and braced herself, fighting off a spell of dizziness. To the looks of other eyes, she'd fallen into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
"I can't do it. I'm just not a Slytherin." His eyes changed from deep violet softened by genuine joy to pure black hardened by frustration. "It was nice, for once, to be allied with my sisters, and with you, but I'm just not cut out for those kinds of devious plots. I'm sorry."  
  
"What about our deal?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked wearily.  
  
"It had to last for more than a week, remember? And if the joke was on us, or one of us chickened out there was a prize to be won."  
  
"I don't remember that!"  
  
"I do." She straightened away from him.  
  
"What exactly do you want from me, Severus?" she asked softly, not having enough energy to protest.  
  
"I want what this whole charade was about in the first place." His face was hard, her face was stricken. He smiled maliciously. "And you can't get out of it, can you? It was agreed to in blood." It suddenly dawned on her what was going on.  
  
"My sisters. You made the contract that night after I'd left, didn't you? They knew I'd chicken out before a week was up. So they signed in their blood, which is my blood as well, making it magically binding." She took a step back. "I... I don't believe it." Her eyes were wide and horrified in her pale face.  
  
"That is what Slytherins do, I'm afraid," he said, smirking. "Now, I want my forfeit."  
  
"I..." She glance over his shoulder, trying to stall, and her eyes met Remus'. He was staring, trying not to snarl. She tried to plead with him, but he didn't react. "I can't... no, I won't. You can't force me. Take one of my sisters instead." She turned and tried to leave. She stopped as if she'd hit a wall. Or a powerful shield charm.  
  
"Can't back out now, sister," declared a nasty voice. Bellatrix appeared from the dungeon stairs, wand held out. "I knew your soft heart would ruin it, so I gave in forfeit the one thing you wanted to keep most. You can't get out of it now. He'll get what he wants, our Teacher will get what he wants. And Narcy and I will live to see you shamed." Andromeda stared at Bellatrix and suddenly, her mind sharpened.  
  
"Shamed?" She was suddenly seeing what she had to do. She stepped into Severus' waiting arms and kissed him full on the mouth. "I've changed my mind. I think I'll still be your girlfriend." Smiles disappeared from all the faces but hers. She smiled sweetly and turned to leave. "I don't think that's so shameful." And she trotted to the stairs and began climbing them to her dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood before the portrait that she knew guarded the Gryffindor common room. She was waiting for someone. The portrait swung open and the Marauders stepped out.  
  
"There's more of you than I expected," she said softly to the one in the middle, her sweetheart, Remus Lupin. He smiled gently, his eyes filled with their usual warmth.  
  
"Well, where one goes, all go," commented her cousin, Sirius Black.  
  
"Shut up, Siri, I wasn't talking to you." Lupin took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"How many more days do you have?" he asked.  
  
"Just two. I'm glad that I waited a month instead of a week. With my luck, they'd have put a month and told me a week so I would forfeit anyway."  
  
"And you're telling me that if you didn't keep up this charade, by legal magical contract, you'd have had to sleep with Snape?" Sirius asked. She made a face.  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"I don't care," Lupin said. "So long as you're free to date me when your month is over."  
  
"But, Moony, she wouldn't be caught dead dating a Marauder. Said so herself, she did," James teased. She swatted at him as she folded herself into Lupin's arms. He kissed her and she gave up trying to hit James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a gasp, Andromeda woke up. She swallowed several times until she was sure her throat was moist enough that she wouldn't cough. She'd had the same bloody dream for almost four weeks straight. She glanced at the window, then at her clock and grinned, stretching. Today was her last day as Severus' 'girlfriend.' She couldn't wait to be rid of the relationship. And she was living up to her vow of never speaking to her sister again, as well.  
  
She slid out of bed and pulled on her robe. Gathering up her clothes for the day, she headed to the baths. After a nice long wash, she got dressed and dried her hair. She'd prepared a big scene to deliver to Severus at breakfast. She couldn't wait.  
  
She trotted down and was shocked momentarily speechless when she discovered that her sisters and their boyfriends had already come with Snape to breakfast. And at her normal place at the Ravenclaw table was a large bouquet of flowers that looked beautiful. She went to them and was prepared to take a deep sniff of their fragrance when she thought better of it. Examining the blossoms, she discovered they were a dangerous version of roses with a little Devil's Snare to keep them together. She realized that the Doomsday Esores would put her in a coma if she got too deep a smell of their fragrance, so like that of real roses. She picked them up, careful to keep her hands well away from their venomous thorns and the writhing Devil's Snare.  
  
"Thank you, Sevvie!" she cried as other students began arriving for breakfast. She carried them halfway to the Slytherin table and then lobbed them at the gathering. As soon as the blossoms collided with the table, they began oozing their venom and potent odor. "They're beautiful!" She returned to her table.  
  
After eating, and before everyone was done, she crossed the room once more, noting the burns on people's clothes and skin form the venom. Several Slytherins had already been carted off to the hospital wing, unconscious.  
  
"Severus, I think we need to break up. I don't think it works very well, our relationship," she said loudly. Silence reigned. "Besides, I like someone else." She turned and walked back to her table, leaving Severus sitting there, stunned. After she'd stayed with him the first week, he'd assumed she'd had a change of heart. Even Narcissa and Bellatrix had agreed with him. They'd had no idea she was giving herself some extra time just in case. This was good for her because they'd added a clause to the contract after that, so that if she tried her stunt again, she'd have no choice.  
  
They watched as she crossed the Hall. Frustration became fury when she didn't stop at the Ravenclaw table but went to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Remus Lupin and James Potter. Andromeda caused the biggest explosion of sound heard in the Great Hall that very morning when she put her head on Lupin's shoulder and twined her fingers with his.  
  
Finis 


End file.
